tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Demon Slayer Mew Mew
This article, Demon Sayer Mew Mew, is currently under construction. I, Necropolis apologize for the inconvenience. I will try to get it finished soon, so you readers can get more of an idea of it. Demon Slayer Mew Mew (デーモンスレイヤーミュウミュウ Dēmon Sureiyā Myu Myu) is a new Mew series by Necropolis. it's inspired by the anime known as Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba. Summary In a world where Humans and Demons live, young Nasu Kojomura lives with her mother and younger siblings. One day her family is attacked by demons while she was away at a friends house. Her mother and all of her younger siblings were killed that day, leaving her all alone. She ran into a Demon Slayer Mew named Burakkuberi whom saved her after she tried to fight a demon alone without being a Mew or having a special weapon that the Demon Slayer Mews use to fight, but after Burakkuberi saw her courage and strength to stand up to one despite that, recommended her to travel and see, a man by the name of Takemura to train her to become a Demon Slayer Mew and awaken her Mew DNA. Characters ' Demon Slayer Mew Mews' * Nasu Kojomura: The main protagonist and leader of the small group of Demon Slayer Mew Mews. She's a first year high school girl who lost her entire family to demons. She has awakened the DNA of the Red Fox, Mew Name is named Mew Eggplant, and has the Breath of Flowers Style. * Oshitsubusu Tsukishima: One of the main protagonists and member of the small group of Demon Slayer Mew Mews. She's a first year high school girl who was forced into debt by some man and then saved by an old man who made her his apprentice to become a Demon Slayer Mew. She has awakened the DNA of the Swamp Rabbit, Mew Name is Mew Squash, and has the Breath of Lighting Style. * Kurumi Kawaiiko: One of the main protagonists and member of the small group of Demon Slayer Mew Mews. She's a first year high school girl who lived alone with no family and always thought of fighting to be fun, testing her strength against others and then one day she heard about the Demon Slayer Mew Corpse so she decided to become a Demon Slayer Mew. She has awakened the DNA of the Wild Boar, Mew Name is Mew Walnut, and has the Breath of the Beast Style. * Burakkuberi Kuroko: One of the main protagonists and member of the small group of Demon Slayer Mew Mews. She's a third year high school girl who lived with her mother until they were attacked by a demon one night on their way home from a friends house. Her mother was killed, trying to protect Burakkuberi that same night, after that she trained hard to become a Demon Slayer Mew to get revenge for what that demon did to her mother. She has awakened the DNA of the Italian Wolfdog, Mew Name is Mew Blackberry, and has the Breath of Snow Style. * Apurikotto Yamashima: One of the main protagonists and member of the small group of Demon Slayer Mew Mews. She's a first year college student who was abandoned by her parents for being born an intersex person but identifies as female. Many who find out abandon her and says she's disgusting and gross for being both sexes. She wanted to become a Demon Slayer Mew Mew to prove to them she isn't disgusting and gross. She has awakened the DNA of the Cougar, Mew Name is Mew Apricot, and has the Breath of the Felines Style. Items * Eggplant Katana ** Breath of Flowers Style * Squash Arrow ** Breath of Lighting Style * Walnut Odachi's ** Breath of the Beast Style * Blackberry Spear ** Breath of Snow Style * Apricot Hammer ** Breath of the Felines Style Category:Demon Slayer Mew Mew Category:Series Category:Stories Category:AUs Category:Princess Mew